1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plastics threaded fitting molding mechanism.
2. The Prior Art
It has been proposed in molding apparatus using conventional molding technique to make plastics threaded fittings in a single direction; however, it is desireable to make a three-way plastics threaded fitting for fluid flow.